Could it really get much worse?
by Isy Lee
Summary: Everyone knew it, Sirius had finally met his match. Frankly, it made every one grin behind closed doors. Or at least it would have if they didn't have their own personal problems to worry about.   Pairings: SB/OC, RL/HG, HP/GW, RW/OC, DM/OC.
1. Life of a Pirate

The rain had been hitting the roof of Oliver's house for about 2 hours, and it was continuously hitting harder and harder. Rose's stomach had contained a knot in it since she'd gotten out of bed this morning. She'd occasionally get these feelings or thoughts, but usually it wasn't this bad. She felt as if she'd start hyperventilating at any second. The rain had calmed Rose for a while until the thunder started, then she had jumped causing Olli and Natalie to laugh at her expense.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Natalie laughed, her big blue eyes shining. Nat's long, chestnut brown hair was hanging over her shoulders. Her hair carried more weight in her hair then her body, something that most girls in there school would tease her about. They had accuse the innocent girl of eating disorders and looking ugly. The truth was, Nat was one of the most beautiful girls at school. That, and she ate like a cow.

"Eh. I just have a weird feeling…" Rose admitted looking back and forth between Natalie and Oliver.

"So do I." Nat and Olli said at the same time, something they did often. A unfortunate aspect of their trio, Rose had discovered. Rose just nodded, staring back out the window as Olli and Nat went back to watch some sappy movie. She could hardly see across the street and it was causing her extreme anxiety.

She looked over to Olli, trying to distract herself from the near war of what was going on across the street. Oliver, who was commonly mistaken for a boy until there junior year as result for her boyish style, was probably one of the most natural beauties at Hayward High. Her hair was a deep cherry brown color, her skin was flawless, and her eyes were an deep chocolate brown. Although Olli had grown out of the baggy denim and DC shoes, her naturally loud voice and idiotic fairytale dreams had transferred over to there next grade. One thing was for certain, even though Olli was gorgeous and possessed a body most woman would die for, her mouth drove off most prospects. She was never mean, but she was overly obnoxious very often.

Rose was on the other side of the spectrum compared to her friends. She wasn't tall or skinny. She had more curves than a road in the backwoods and her grandma was almost taller than her. She was cute though, that much she had afforded her pride. Her light copper hair had made her stand out since kindergarten and her green eyes were as deep as the Atlantic ocean. Everyone knew her for her confidence, because that's how she had to be. If she backed down from anything, she knew the eviler of the girls at Hayward would jump at the chance. Natalie and Oliver had always wanted to be just like her, something she dismissed because she thought nothing good came out of being her. Sure, she was kind of cute but why in the world would her friends, as beautiful as they were, want to be her? Rose was one of the most outspoken girls anyone in Hayward, Ohio had ever witnessed. Most people supposed she was like that because a loss in "parental guidance". Hayward was so small, every citizen knew that her mother had been died of cancer when she was two and three years later her dad had left her, falling off the face of the planet.

Rose's gaze had slipped to back to the street just in time to see a power line get struck by lightning. The flash of light not only resulted in the tall piece of timber falling but the lights and TV went out.

"Shit!" Olli yelled, jumping out of her burgundy recliner to grab some candles, Rose threw her lighter to Oliver and sighed. Although the bad part had happened, the feeling in her stomach had yet subsided. In fact, it had gotten worse. Then Rose understood why. The sirens blared outside making her stomach churn. It meant a tornado was coming.

Oliver quickly through some candles at Nat and refilled her arm's with candles. The two other girls looked the way the Rose felt. The quickly ran down stares and lit the candles.

"Oh my god….oh my god." Natalie whispered as she curled up into a ball in the confined pace of the bar in Oliver's basement. Rose quickly lit all the candles and joined in next to Nat, not daring to speak. Olli grabbed a bottle of Coke and threw it at Nat, hoping it would calm down the poor girl.

"Ugh, I need some hard alcohol right now." Rose said staring at the floor. Rose had meant what she said, but didn't think her friend would really give her some. Rose just sat down the bottle when Olli passed it to her without judgement.

Then the trio's fears were confirmed. First the hear a rip, like something be torn apart. They could see part of the sky above them, it was obvious the tornado torn off the whole top part of the house. Before they knew it, part of the floor crashed down on them. It slowly went dark for them.

"_Fuck, I'm so gonna die. Just what I needed._" Rose thought.

**What do you think? Leave stuff? ummmkay. **


	2. Waking Up in Vegas

Rose's head was pounding like she had a hangover. Not that she would know what the felt like. She had this convenient ability to drink as much as she wanted without achieving much more than a good night's sleep. And she didn't drink often either, maybe twice a year. Her thoughts were broken by a ripple of pounding in her right temple. She felt tears slowly fall out of the corner of her eye. Then someone poked her.

Her eyes flew wide open to find the perpetrator to give him (or her) a good talking to. What she found, she wasn't expecting at all. Actually, Rose didn't quite now what to expect…she barely even remembered what was going on before she passed out. Just ruckus and something obviously giving her bruises. Her whole body felt bruised and dirty. But the story didn't quite matter at the moment. Who the hell was this guy poking her? At this point, he'd stopped poking but his deep, icy blue eyes just stared back into Rose's dark green ones. She turned her face into a hard glare as she realized this stranger had just been _poking_ her. POKING HER. And then he did it again.

"Don't poke me." She said, clipping her words. He smirked at her, something that just made her even more angry with him. For some inconceivable reason, he had the damn nerve to poke her again.

"I'm sorry, I thought my voice was audible. DON'T FUCKING POKE ME!" She yelled at him, cause him to smirk even more. And he just continued to stare at her…She then realized she was still laying down. Rose quickly stood up, although her body didn't spare her the pain of a head rush.

"Hung-over?" the strange man asked. She noticed he had a thick accent, maybe British. What was a man from England doing in America? Along with that, she also noticed this room she was in wasn't anything like any of the rooms in Oliver's house.

"I wish." She said, more to herself then the man as she looked around. Then she back away, finally realizing the reality of the situation. She wasn't in Oliver's house. Or Nat's.

"Where the hell am I? And who the hell are you!" She asked frantically, her whole body still in pain from whatever fell on her last night.

"I should be asking _you _that, girl." He glared. What the hell was his problem? She had just yelled at him, though…she tried again. She wasn't being very friendly, but he had an air of danger to him.

"Fine. But let's be serious, can we? I don't know where I am or who you are! Don't you think I should be aware of my surroundings?" Rose asked, calmer this time. He smirked. AGAIN. And, to think, she always thought she'd like guys who smirked…She quickly discarded that idea.

"Actually, _dear_, I am being Sirius." his accent rolling of his tongue beautifully…she couldn't mistake that. Even if he was being a total jerk, he was gorgeous and talked with confidence. She wanted to hate him, so she glared. God, she was trying her best to get an answer. He could be a serial killer for crying out loud.

"Are you always a total dick like this?" Rose asked, moving her ginger hair out of her eyes. She could see his smirk fade as he roughly grabbed her hand. He didn't seem happy, and she was starting to think he was going to have a fun time murdering her. She tried to wriggle her wrist out of his huge, calloused hands but it was no use. He effortlessly pulled her down the hall and into what looked like a kitchen. God...he was probably going to cut her head off with a kitchen knife. Her body was still aching and the place he touched on her arm seemed to burn even after he let her go.

"Hey, you sir! You with the black hair, the jerk who yanked me all the way down the hall way, what the hell's going on?" Rose yelled, about ready to throw something at his head.

"Can you shut up for one fucking second?" He asked the infuriating red-head, looking a little irritated. Against her better judgement, she decided to push her luck. Maybe it wasn't the best idea, considering he was going to murder anyways. Might as well have some fun, right?

"Nope." she said grinning. He swiveled around, took out a long stick and pointed and waved it at her. She just looked at him strangely and tried to ask him what he was doing. He'd swiveled around by the time Rose realized her confused words weren't coming out.

"_What the hell did he do to me?" _Rose thought. She wanted to throw something at him even more now. And why the hell was he talking into the damn fireplace? If Rose had thought he was a serial killer before, he wasn't making it any easier on her thoughts now. He walked away from the fireplace and sat on the opposite side of Rose. She turned her head from the floor up to him and immediately twisted her gaze into a killer glare. Or what she had hoped was a killer glare…

"What's wrong, kitten? Cat got your tongue?" he smirked, obviously finding himself amusing. Her glare turned harder and she pointed to her mouth with her eyebrows raised. He's silly smirk turned into a idiotic grin. Rose turned her mouth up into a fact smile and flipped him off. His grin did not fade as she had wanted though, instead he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Little girls should really be flipping a grown man like me the bird, now should they? For all you know, I might decide to take you up on that offer." He grinned, staring me down. Cocky bastard. She decided not to back down, just narrowing her eyes and trying to win what surely was an epic battle. Neither of them one though, for they heard a bloodcurdling scream at the top of the staircase. They looked back at each other and then Rose quickly followed behind the mysterious man up the stairs. She was losing her breath running behind him, but he would slow down.

"_Oh god," _she though, _"what if that was one of his murder victims?" _Panic fizzled through her body, she was going to die because she found his victims! When the hell had serial killers become so dazzling anyways? She couldn't help but think so. He was clearly older, something that Rose found made him more attractive. His eyes were crazy beautiful and his hair was better then any of the girls at Hayward High, which was saying a lot. He had a mustache, something that previously disgusted Rose when she was with a guy but on him it was endearing. She was very disgusted with herself, she thought her to-be murderer was attractive although he was probably as old as her father.

She glared at herself for even thinking the devilish, traitor thoughts. He pulled her through a door and she saw one of the most welcoming sights she'd seen since waking up in this weird house. She found Oliver, albeit she was frightened and standing next to a half naked man, but at least she wasn't alone in this dreadful experience. Oliver's face went from frantic to relieved when she saw Rose. Oliver glomped Rose and then pulled her away.

"Rose, what the hell is going on?" she asked in a shrill voice. Rose moved her mouth like she was talking, but no sound was coming out. Then she remember the jerk in the room with her and glared. She wanted to know what he did to her, it was like magic.

"What's wrong? How come you can't talk?" Olli asked, completely dazed. Rose backed up from Oliver and then stood in front of the infuriatingly beautiful man. She pointed to her mouth and he just smirked. God, did she hate that damn smirk of his. It really much be his trademark. Rose's mind wandered to how many women he had probably won over with that smirk. God, then he probably brought them back to this house and murdered them.

"Sorry, kitten. I'm not sure I really want to undo that, I do you like you much better when you can't talk." he smirked, his arrogance shining through his eyes. She raised her fist to his view but it only served to make him smirk more. What was wrong with this guy? Oh, right...he had a fucking magic wand.

"Padfoot…undo that charm. We have to figure out what's going on." His half naked friend stated calmly. And half nakedly. Rose, for the first time looked over at the man. He seemed a great deal more reasonable then the jerk who hushed her. His face was wary but his body was...brilliant. She sighed and looked back over at Oliver, who seemed to be biting back a laugh. Had she noticed me checking out the older man? She was so going to her about this later...

"But…Moony, you just don't under-" the enemy whined.

"Padfoot, now." his friend, Moony said with persistence.

"Fine, you asked for it." 'Padfoot' remarked. He grabbed his wand and waved it over my mouth. After he put his wand in his robe I glared at him. Then I turned to his friend.

"Thank you." I told him. The enemy let out an impatient groan.  
"Kitten? Can you please get a hold of your hormones while in my presence?" Jerk-face asked.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a dick? Oh wait...that was _me_ this morning!" Rose rolled my eyes. He was obviously trying to embarrass her, but she wasn't going to give in just yet.

She walked back over to Oliver. I heard a smack sound right before I turned around.

"What the bloody hell was that for, Moony?" The _criminal _remarked.

"You know what it was for. _Behave_ yourself, Pads_." _the mousy brown-haired man smirked at him. I turned to Olli for a clue in but she just grinned.

**So, tell me what you think? I love them two arguing. It'll serve me great entertainment! :D**

**TALK TO ME!  
**


	3. Light a way

"So, what are your names exactly?" Moony asked once we had walked down to the kitchen to figure out what was going on. He had, of course, changed, leaving Oliver and I in the company of a maniac. He ignored us while me and Oliver had a conversation without words. Most of the time, she misunderstood me. Moony came out of the room and the enemy lead the way.

"Oli-"

"Don't tell them that!" I exclaimed, looking the 'Padfoot' man over suspiciously. He smirked, unfortunately taking my cautious gaze as me checking him out. Not that he was _that _far off. Moony cleared his throat, trying to get his friend's attention back on track and not on some little girl 'hitting on him'.

"And why shouldn't she?"

"Cause we don't know who you are! HE USED MAGIC ON ME! I personally think you're both serial killers. How the hell else do you explain us showing up in a house inhabited by two British men after what happened yesterday?" I asked, feeling the heat rise in my face. I sounded extremely stupid. They both just laughed at me, which made me cock my head.

"I assure you, _dear_. If we wanted to kill you, we could have done that ages ago." I combated his hidden threat with a glare.

"Wait, what happened yesterday?" the reasonable man asked. Oliver looked at me, hoping I'd know.

"I just remember being smashed by something…" I answered, hoping Olli had something else to remember.

"Wait…wasn't there bad weather yesterday?" Oliver asked me, a light shining in her eyes.

"Yes…Shoot, there was a tornado! And it picked up the house, remember?" I asked, realization hitting me. What the hell was this, the Wizard of Oz?

"Oh my god, Rose-"

"Don't say my name!" I yelled, trying to stop her before it was too late, but epically failing. I had, in attempt to end her words, put my hand over her mouth to which she just licked. I had giggled and both men raised their eyebrows at us.

"Rose, eh? Pretty name for someone who's so off-putting with her mouth." The _enemy _remarked, attempting to unnerve me. If he'd thought I'd give in that easy, he was in for the surprise of his life.

"Rose! I just realized some-"

"Have you realized I really don't like you? Or are you even used to that, being disliked?" I asked. Much to my displeasure, he wasn't fazed. Inwardly, I grinned knowing that I finally had a worthy opponent. And I was totally going to crush him.

"Only from woman who want me." He said, causing my grin to waver for a mere second.

"Rose…really, we have a huge pro-"

"Well, it looked like you'll need to get another section for your file cabinet. Name the folder 'Girls who can see right through my ego and don't want to waste their time.'" I added. He looked slightly shocked at this point of view, surely wondering what the world had come to. Oh yeah, years of lovely ladies have made his ego inflate beyond repairable measures.

"ROSE!"

"WHAT?" I yelled, completely caught off guard by the yelling. My ears were ringing and I was much too out-of-it to start paying attention now.

"Nat was there too!" Oliver exclaimed, finally regaining my notice. My heart started to race, how come she hadn't been found yet? Or hadn't wandered here? The knot was now tightening in my stomach and I felt like I was going to hurl.

"Fuck! Oliver and me have to check every room in this house. C'mon!" and we ran up the stairs in search for our missing puzzle piece. She, the most fragile of us, was missing and who knew what state she was in now? I heard the two men follow us up the stairs but every sound was drowned out as I searched for Natalie. I didn't know why I was freaking out so bad, but the knot in my stomach had returned and by now, I had learned to trust my instincts. Something drew me to a room on the second floor, the sound of everything completely muffled, still.

I slowly turned the know, a scream escaping my mouth as I opened the door. On the neglected hardwood flooring laid Nat looking like death herself. Her lips were nearly lost of all its color, blood puddling beneath her head. It had matted into her once shiny brown hair, and her leg was the most sinister thing I'd ever seen.

I slowly walked forward, only slightly aware of the footfalls above me. I knelt down and pressed against her neck with my fingers for her pulse. My eyes widened feeling that she was still there and I quickly started to press on her chest. I hadn't noticed him in the room, until the dark haired man sat down next to me and watch me intently, or so I had guessed. I was crying, mascara and all running down my face. What was I going to do? I surely couldn't…but I had to. This was Nat, I couldn't stand by, let her die knowing what I could've done. I decided to see if I could get her conscious first.

"NATALIE!" I yelled at the body beneath my hands. I wanted to hit something, throw something and yell as loud as I could. There was a hand resting on my shoulder after I yelled and it calmed my down a bit more then I'd like to admit.

"Rose, what the- NAT!" someone who sounded like Oliver exclaimed, sitting down next to me immediately. I decided to do it, going against what I knew was right. I was going against the natural balance, dancing with death. Right now, I didn't dare think about the consequences. I put my hands on her ribs, right on her stomach and closed my eyes. I could feel the bad energy coming into my body and leaving hers. I focused on it coursing through my body, tracing the path to my soul. Attempting to steal her from death. I cried from the pain of the bad energy and health but this was the only way. I could die but what was worth living if I didn't try? Slowly everything was clouding my mind. I didn't see a bright light nor did I see my life flash. So this dying thing, it was a lie? No god, no heaven, no reincarnation. Would I really ever know once I was done for? I cried the last of my tears, opening my eyes just a bit, checking to see if my work was effective. The last thing I saw was Nat's finger's twitch and I fell into a comfortable darkness, ready to die.

Talk to me, will you? I feel ignored:(


End file.
